


The Truth

by cattesaber



Series: Time Passes [2]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, Humor, Not Fic Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattesaber/pseuds/cattesaber
Summary: In another universe, Rebecca finds out the truth.So this is what the future is like.
Series: Time Passes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025128
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself, but the main story is more serious, so...

Rebecca placed the tablet on the table. The fragile glass under her fingers responding to every tap, pulling up websites and webpages at her command. She knew very well that this thing they’d given her - to distract her, she guessed - was limited in the information it could give her. It was likely recording what she looked at too. 

None of that mattered because of the sheer wealth of information under her fingertips. However curated it was, it was useful. It wasn’t like she was going to forget any of it, even if it could be based in the PRT’s favour.

There was just one overwhelming question, one answer she didn’t seem to find anywhere. Something that was so obvious it didn’t have to be said. Rebecca looked up at the ‘talking’ Legend and Hero. Their attempts at pretending they weren’t arguing was amusing enough, but-

“What,” she said, and paused enough for them to turn to her, “is an endbringer?”

Both Hero and Legend pulled a face, cringing as if her words punched them. They just looked at each other as she stared flatly at them.

“That’s - um -” Legend stammered; eyes turned away from her.

Hero was still grimacing, furrowed, but he took a step forward and did something with the tablet. He only touched it and something appeared on screen.

It was titled ‘Endbringers’. Useful.

The room was muted as she read through it, the speed of her thoughts letting her chew through it quickly. Hero and Legend only mulled around, slightly uncomfortable, too tense to even really go back to their argument.

Rebecca tilted her head back up. The other capes refocused on her instantly. Legend’s lips pulled down. 

“So this fucking sucks,” she said.


End file.
